


Cztery Filary

by Rzan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:24:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan/pseuds/Rzan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cztery Filary Hogwartu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Miecz

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pillars Four](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/97163) by OhTex. 



> Tytuł: Cztery filary  
> Autor: OhTex  
> Zgoda: jest!  
> Status: Zakończony  
> Wsparcie: Rasp., Fantasmagoria.~ - dziękuję!:*  
> Pairing: Brak, Opowiadanie o Czterech Filarach Hogwartu.

 

Godric czuł tę wagę i chłód.

Spojrzał na mężczyzną naprzeciw siebie. Niecałe dwa okresy letnie temu musiałby zadzierać głowę, jednak teraz mógł bez problemu spojrzeć swojemu ojcu w oczy.

— Twój miecz, ojcze?

— Tak. Mój. — Borin Gryffindor poklepał swojego syna po ramionach. Wiatr tańczył wokół nich, rozwiewając rudą brodę Borina i nowy płaszcz Godrica. — Weź go ze sobą w podróż.

Oczy Godrica ślizgały się po gładkim metalu, podziwiając kunszt. W połowie ostrza zauważył rysę i przypomniał sobie, że ojciec zdobył ją podczas turnieju. Miecz jego ojca. Kiedy był chłopcem, Godric był nim zafascynowany. Obserwował jak cała postawa Borina zmienia się za każdym razem, gdy ten go trzymał. Jego plecy prostowały się, barki wydawały się szersze, a włosy czerwieńsze. Godric złapał za rękojeść, ważąc żelazo w swej dłoni. Zmarszczył w konsternacji czoło.

— Nie trzyma się go komfortowo.

— Nie, chłopcze. Ale wydaje mi się, że o to właśnie chodzi. — Borin zaśmiał się tak głośno, że słychać było go nawet na wrzosowiskach.

— Co to znaczy? — Godric schował miecz do pochwy, którą miał przy swoim pasie. Śmiech momentalnie zamarł na wargach Borina. Ponownie położył swoją dłoń na ramieniu syna i tym razem tam ją zostawił.

— Musisz nauczyć się tego samemu, ja nie mogę tego zrobić — uśmiechnął się gdzieś pod tą rudą brodą. — Idź już. Pisz, kiedy będziesz mógł.

— Dobrze. — I miał to myśli.

Poprawił swój pakunek na plecach i przytulił ojca. Wrzosowiska rozprzestrzeniały się dookoła nich, dzikie i mgliste, nawet w świetle dnia. Były odosobnione i łatwo można było się na nich zgubić. Ale Godric znał to miejsce całe swoje życie. Przerażało i ekscytowało go to, co się za nim znajdowało.

— Ojcze! — zawołał przekrzykując wiatr. — Dlaczego miecz? Mam już przecież różdżkę.

Nawet z tak daleka mógł usłyszeć śmiech swojego ojca. Tak, będzie za tym tęsknić.

— Różdżka pomoże ci tylko przeciwko magicznej rasie, mój chłopcze! Ale każdy zrozumie, co znaczy skierowane ku nim ostrze miecza!

 

* * *

 

Prawie dwadzieścia lat później, miecz Borina Gryffindora wisiał w Hogwarcie, w komnatach Godrica nad jego łóżkiem. Zużyty i z widocznym dotknięciem czasu, ale niemniej okazały do trzymania. Teraz jednak przyszedł czas na coś nowego. Na coś, co zaznaczałoby początek życia Godrica w Hogwarcie.

Jego zadanie zajęło mu całe lato, ale kiedy wrócił z nowym mieczem w dłoni, wiedział, że było warto.

Godric najpierw pokazał go Rowenie. Ona wręcz pożądała takich rzeczy — przedmiotów praktycznie drżących od magii i potęgi. Wiedział, że była najlepsza z nich w wydaniu pierwszego osądu.

— Och, jest wybitnie zrobiony, Godricu! — Koniuszkiem palca przesunęła po lśniącym srebrze miecza, zatrzymując się na wrytych inicjałach przyjaciela. — Goblińska robota, mam rację? — Nachyliła się, a jej oddech zamglił ostrze. Powietrze i metal. Jej dłoń unosiła się nad rękojeścią, opuszkami prawie dotykając rubinów.

— Mogę?

Godric kiwnął na zgodę głową i kobieta płynnym, zwinnym ruchem chwyciła miecz. Sprawdziła jego wagę, przerzuciła z jednej ręki do drugiej, po czym zmarszczyła czoło.

— Musi być lepiej wyważony dla ciebie, niż dla mnie. Nie jest on… zbyt wygodny do dzierżenia.

— Nie jest — odparł Godric, a przed jego oczami mignął mu obraz ojca; słowa, które ten tak dawno wypowiedział, w końcu zostały przez niego zrozumiane.

— Sięgałbyś wtedy po niego zbyt pochopnie. — Rowena wpatrywała się w niego swoim wszystkowidzącym spojrzeniem. Odłożyła miecz z powrotem na stół i odwróciła się. — Jak prawdziwie. Jak mądrze.

 

* * *

 

Oślepiające światło przebijało się przez zmierzch. Nikt jednak nie był w stanie odwrócić wzroku. Nikt nie był w stanie nawet krzyknąć, by spróbować to zatrzymać. Przód i tył, przód i tył. Atak, blok — tak długo, aż nikt nie mógł powiedzieć, kto co zrobił — albo co ważniejsze — kto wygrywał w tej ostatniej i największej walce.

Ta walka, była zupełnie różna od wszystkich pozostałych, jakie stoczyli Godric z Salazarem. Często się pojedynkowali przed dziećmi, jako pokaz swoistego rodzaju sztuki. Przeważnie obaj mieli wtedy na ustach szelmowskie uśmieszki i śmiali się, rzucając w siebie prześmiewczymi oszczerstwami. Rzadko kiedy którykolwiek z nich wygrywał; przeważnie Helga lub Rowena ogłaszała remis, a wtedy studenci klaskali, nie mogąc doczekać się, aż sami będą mogli spróbować.

Teraz jednak nie było żadnego uśmiechu. Nozdrza Godrica były rozszerzone, a jego rude włosy prawie tak dzikie jak spojrzenie w jego oczach. Mocno zaciskał szczękę, jednak dla świata wyglądało to tak, jakby chciał krzyczeć. Twarz Salazara była stoicka — zawsze był dobry w ukrywaniu swojego gniewu — ale jego oczy były pełne zjadliwości i determinacji. Ruszał się szybciej od Godrica, jego zaklęcia rzucane były z większą wartkością. Ale Godric był twardy. Wyglądało to, jakby Salazar próbował przeklnąć górę zamiast człowieka.

Czerwony, niebieski, fioletowy, czerwony, żółty. Znowu niebieski, różne odcienie. Zaraz potem dwa wybuchy srebra. I obie różdżki wyleciały z rąk właścicieli.

W ten sposób często kończyły się ich pojedynki — obaj zostawali rozbrojeni. Przez ledwie chwilę wpatrywali się w siebie, jakby sprawdzali, czy kłótnia pomiędzy nimi dalej jest żywa. Wtedy Salazar zanurkował po swoją, leżącą gdzieś pod nim w trawie różdżkę. Odwrócił się jednak, kiedy Godric wystawił nogę, powodując, że Salazar przewrócił się, by po chwili poczuć na swojej szyi coś ostrego i zimnego.

Nad nim stał Godric z mieczem w ręku. Mógł zobaczyć ponad jego ramieniem Helgę i Rowenę. Ravencalw szlochała, a twarz drugiej kobiety była kredowobiała. Salazar spojrzał na Godrica, szarość spotkała brąz, woda zderzyła się z ogniem.

— To oszustwo! — zauważył.

— Może — warknął Godric. — Ale sam nie trzymasz się już zasad, stary przyjacielu.

Salazar parsknął pusto i poczuł, jak krew zaczyna ściekać mu po skórze.

— Zawsze zastanawiałem się, dlaczego cały czas nosiłeś przy sobie ten cholerny miecz.

— Każdy rozumie wymierzone w niego ostrze miecza, Salazarze. — Godric zwiększył na moment nacisk, tuż przed całkowitym odpuszczeniem go. — Nawet ty.

Schował miecz do pochwy przy swoim biodrze i dalej wpatrywał się w Slytherina. Wyglądał on na tak małego, zupełnie inaczej niż mężczyzna, którego spotkał tak dawno temu. Może ten mężczyzna był martwy, pochowany głęboko pod kamieniem, metalem i krwią? Może żył gdzieś daleko? W każdym razie, Godric nie chciał widzieć tego nieznajomego z nazwiskiem swojego przyjaciela.

— Idź — wychrypiał, a jego głos nagle brzmiał jakby był dawno nieużywany. — Odejdź stąd. Chcemy pokoju. Tutaj nie ma miejsca na nienawiść w sercach dzieci.

Po tych słowach odwrócił się i odszedł w stronę zamku. Nie potrzebował patrzeć na Salazara, by wiedzieć, że ten odejdzie. Godric wygrał ich ostatnią walkę.

Ale doszedł do wniosku, ściskając mocno rękojeść miecza, że wygrana wcale nie smakowała jak _wiktoria_.


	2. Diadem

Diadem.    
  
Rowena zaczęła pracę nad nim w dniu, w którym pochowała swojego męża.    
  
Postanowiła, że zrobi coś pięknego, by pamiętać czas, który wspólnie spędzili. Musiał to być przedmiot, co mogłaby nosić, co dałoby jej mądrość i pokierowało nią. Mogła łatwo zebrać to, czego potrzebowała; mąż Roweny był bogatym człowiekiem i wielu jego przyjaciół pozostało przy niej, by móc ją wspierać po śmierci mężczyzny. Jednak tego dnia usiadła przy oknie, mając pustkę w głowie. Nie wiedziała, gdzie zacząć.    
  
Tej nocy śniła, że w ciemności stała nad jego grobem; smutek pokrywał jej twarz niczym szreń. Nowy grób rozstąpił się i tam gdzie powinno być ciało, znajdował się orzeł. Wpatrywała się w ciemne oczy, gdy ptak rozprostowywał swoje skrzydła. Wzbił się w szare niebo, a brązowe pióra błyszczały w półmroku.    
  
Następnego ranka odmawiała każdej propozycji posiłku i towarzystwa, nie chciała widzieć nawet swojej małej córeczki. Jej umysł wypełniony był radością z ostatniej nocy, którą spędziła latając z orłem nad górami i jeziorami.    
  
Srebro uformowało się w majestatycznego orła, siedzącego na koronie. Przyozdobiła skrzydła małymi, świecącymi kryształami, a pośrodku zostawiła miejsce na duży szafir. Usadawiając go tam, myślała o jego martwej, niebieskiej z zimna skórze.    
  
Kolejnego wieczora wszystko już było zrobione.. Położyła całość na stole przed sobą obserwując, jak ogień odbija się w szafirze i zmienia jego kolor na delikatny odcień fioletu. Było to piękne i bez wątpienia oddawało hołd jej zmarłemu mężowi.    
  
Jej oczy zwęziły się, gdy studiowała diadem.    
  
Czegoś brakowało. Brakowało ciepła, które posiadała jego dusza.    
  
Tak jak dziecko, potrzebowała nazwy by nadać mu życie.    
  
  
Tej nocy ponownie o nim śniła, jednak nie była to prorocza wizja. Śniła o jego lekkim, przyjemnym uśmiechu. Pamiętała, jak podziwiał jej inteligencję. Pamiętała tę zaskakującą radość na twarzy, gdy dowiedział się, że nosi dziecko w sobie. Słyszała słowa skierowane do niej, kiedy trzymał ich nowo narodzoną córkę, i pochylając się nad nią, ucałował jej spocone czoło.    
  
— Jesteście moimi największymi skarbami.    
  
Słońce do końca jeszcze nie wzeszło, gdy siedziała przy swoim stole pod oknem, dodając ostatni, najbardziej cenny kawałek do diademu.    
  
Inteligencja ponad miarę!, jest największym skarbem człowieka. 

 

* * *

 

— Jest przepiękny.  
  
Rowena nie poruszyła się, słysząc te niespodziewane słowa.  
  
Obecność Helgi była łatwa do wykrycia, nawet jeżeli kobieta poruszała się bardzo cicho. Rowena spojrzała w lustro i zauważyła, jak ta podchodzi do niej i staje za nią z mieszanką ciekawości i ostrożności wypisanej twarzy.  
  
— Dziękuję. Jesteś miła.  
  
Helga wyglądała na zaskoczoną.  
  
— Po prostu mówię prawdę. Jest bardzo piękny.  
  
Rowena studiowała otwartą twarz Helgi. W jej oczach było pełno ciepła, a wokół ust pokazywały się delikatne zmarszczki, kiedy się uśmiechała.  
  
— Nie odnosiłam się do twoich słów. Jesteś miła. Do każdego kogo spotkasz.  
  
— Och. — Rowena obserwowała zamyślona kobietę. — Wydaje mi się, że masz rację. Chyba, że ktoś da mi powód, abym taka nie była.  
  
Ravenclaw czuła ciężar diademu na swojej głowie. Szeptał do niej pytania, chcąc nauczyć się wszystkiego o kobiecie z doliny. Widziała, jak oczy Helgi unoszą się ku niemu i usta Roweny drgnęły, kiedy delikatnie i powoli zdjęła go, odwracając w stronę przyjaciółki.  
  
— Chcesz przymierzyć?  
  
Helga przez moment wpatrywała się w diadem, po czym przytaknęła z uśmiechem.  
  
— Dlaczego nie. Nieczęsto mam możliwość noszenia tak fajnej biżuterii.  
  
Delikatnie i ostrożnie ułożyła go na swoich jasnych włosach, i spojrzała w lustro. Rowena od razu wiedziała, że Helga nigdy więcej nie dotknie diademu. Wyglądał obco na jej głowie, zbyt pokaźnie dla słodkiej Helgi, której dumą była równość i bezwarunkowa dobroć.  
  
Helga nagle zadrżała i gwałtownie zdjęła diadem z głowy, podając go Rowenie. Kobiety przez chwilę po prostu się w siebie wpatrywały.  
  
— Jest bardzo ciężki — powiedziała w końcu Helga.  
  
Rowena posłała w jej stronę kolejny, lekki uśmiech.  
  
— Nie czuję jego wagi. Tak naprawdę, bardziej czuję to, jak mnie otacza. Pcha mnie do zadawania właściwych pytań i szukania jak najlepszych odpowiedzi.  
  
— Zrobiłaś to sama. — Ton Helgi nie był oceniający, jednak w powietrzu dało się wyczuć jej dyskomfort.  
  
Rowena odłożyła diadem na swój płaszcz i dotknęła ramienia Helgi.  
  
— Jesteś bardzo miła.

 

* * *

— Mogę jeszcze raz go zobaczyć, matko?    
  
— Jeżeli sobie życzysz.    
  
Podała diadem córce, która już dojrzała i sama stała się pięknością. Oddech Heleny zamglił szafir, a jej palce odcisnęły się na srebrze.    
  
Rowena później go wyczyści.    
  
— Mogę go przymierzyć?    
  
Kobieta przez chwilę się zawahała. Jej córka spoglądała na nią oczami swojego ojca, które jednak nie posiadały tego samego ciepła. Zastanawiała się, czy to była jej wina.    
  
— Tylko na chwilę.    
  
Na twarzy Heleny wykwitł ogromny uśmiech i założyła diadem na swoje ciemne włosy. Po jej lewej stronie stało lustro, ale nie spojrzała w nie. Zamiast tego zamknęła oczy, a jej palce poruszały się wolno przy jej boku. Rowena odczytała to jako niecierpliwość. Dlaczego jednak, nie była w stanie pojąć ani przewidzieć.    
  
— Podoba ci się? — zapytała. Cisza powodowała u niej niespokojne uczucia.    
  
— Tak — odparła Helena, wciąż z zamkniętymi oczami. — Czuję się z nim lepiej. Jakby droga przede mną była czystsza.    
  
Ravenclaw wstała i zdjęła diadem z głowy córki. W ciemnych oczach Heleny zabłysła złość, ale szybko zniknęła. Kobieta nie była pewna, czy została ona odepchnięta, czy ukryta.    
  
—To tyle, Heleno.    
  
Rowena zdecydowała, że nie będzie już więcej tego dnia nosić diademu. Podeszła do swojej garderobianki i odłożyła go do drewnianego pudełka. Czuła spojrzenie córki wbite w swoje plecy.    
  
— Muszę przebrać się do kolacji — powiedziała nad swoim ramieniem.    
  
Helena zrozumiała i podeszła do drzwi, jej spódnica ciągnęła się za nią po drodze. Zatrzymała się przy nich mówiąc:    
  
— Chciałabym go nosić ponownie, matko.    
  
Wiem.


	3. Puchar

Helga z ledwością mogła cokolwiek dostrzec ponad barem z ciemnego drewna. Nigdy wcześniej nie była w tym pomieszczeniu,, gdzie trzymano beczki i butelki. To właśnie w tym miejscu Flossie, właścicielka, stała, krzycząc na pijanych mężczyzn i śmiała się wraz z ich żonami. Helga szybko zdecydowała, że to wcale nie było tak przyjemne, jak bycie po drugiej stronie i śpiewanie piosenek oraz zbieranie pustych kufli. 

— Helga! Dwa piwa!

Dziewczyna podskoczyła i zobaczyła srogą minę Flossie; szczerze, jakoś nigdy nie dodawało jej to motywacji do pracy. Ojciec Helgi nigdy nie lubił tej kobiety, co często powtarzał, jednak Flossie cały czas tam pozostawała i Helga była z tego powodu zadowolona. Kobieta miała ognisty temperanet i przerażające spojrzenie, ale uśmiechała się do Helgi, kiedy nikt nie patrzył, i pozwalała jej śpiewać w karczmie, gdy tylko tego chciała. 

Zaniosła Flossie dwa pieniące się kufle, które kobieta odebrała od niej z lekkim uśmiechem, po czym odwróciła się w stronę kobiet i podała je im. Helga oparła łokcie o bar, obserwując jak Walter z farmy, szarpie struny lutni.

Wtedy też, nawet przez ten cały hałas, Helga usłyszała jak otwierają się drzwi. Starsza kobieta podeszła do baru i usiadła przy nim z westchnieniem, gdy odciążyła swoje zmęczone nogi. Jej laska była pokryta rycinami, których Helga nie mogła zrozumieć i zastanawiała się, czy to czasem nie są runy. Kobieta zauważyła spojrzenie i uśmiechnęła się, odsłaniając więcej dziur niż zębów. Sięgnęła do swojego płaszcza i wyciągnęła z niego puchar z czystego srebra.

— Nie stój tak, dziewucho! Przynieś mi trochę wina.

Helga przez chwilę się wahała, widząc jak Flossie dalej rozmawia z jedną z żon. Wiedząc jednak, że nie lubi ona, gdy się jej przerywa, zdecydowała, że zrobi to o co poprosiła ją staruszka. Przechyliła się i nalała do srebrnego pucharu wina. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się ponownie, ale nie napiła się. Jej uwaga była skupiona na Heldze.

— Ile masz lat, dziewczynko? - zapytała, wiercąc ją wzrokiem o mlecznych oczach.

— Dziesięć i jeden - odpowiedziała bez zwlekania.

Kobieta zaśmiała się, uderzając swoją kościstą dłonią o ladę.

— Dlaczego się śmiejesz? — zjeżyła się Helga.

— Przepraszam, moja droga — powiedziała, wycierając oczy. — Oczywiście, nie ma nic zabawnego w posiadaniu dziesięciu i jeden wiosen.

Helga piorunowała ją wzrokiem, ściskając mocno butelkę wina, jednak ta dalej chichotała pod nosem.

— Kim jesteś? - głośno zastanawiała się dziewczynka, — Znam każdego w wiosce i nigdy wcześniej cię nie widziałam.

— Również nigdy cię nie widziałam. Nie znaczy to, że nie mieszkasz w wiosce — zaśmiała się.

Helga przez chwilę to rozważała po czym odpowiedziała:

— To prawda. Więc jesteś z wioski?

— Jesteś dość dziwaczną dziewczynką, prawda? — Kobieta wyciągnęła dłoń, by dotknąć i pogładzić pokrytą runami laskę. — Po prostu żyję na zewnątrz. Ludzie zwą mnie Nain.

Helga oczywiście znała to imię, ale nie potrafiła powiedzieć skąd.

— Och. Co robisz?

— Pomagam tym, którzy są w bólu. — Kobieta szczeknęła kolejnym śmiechem.

— Jesteś uzdrowicielką? Robisz mikstury i lekarstwa? — rozjaśniła się dziewczynka.

— Między innymi. Czasami ludzie nie mogą być uzdrowieni. Czasami ich życzeniem jest szybka i czysta śmierć.

Helga powstrzymała się, by nie cofnąć się od kobiety.

— Zszokowałam cię? — zaskrzeczała Nain.

— N-nie. Wszyscy umrzemy. Wiem to.

— Hmm… — jej mleczne oczy bacznie wpatrywały się w twarz Helgi.

Drzwi ponownie się otworzyły i wszedł przez nie kulejąc wiejski bard, kierując się w stronę lady. Westchnął i oparł się o nią, a jego szara broda niewyraźnie drżała, gdy oddychał. Helga rozpromieniła się z ulgi, że odciągnie ją od tej dziwnej kobiety.

— Stary Ted! - krzyknęła. — Będziesz dziś śpiewał? Nie widzieliśmy cię tu przez pewien czas.

— Ach. — Bard wyglądał jakby było mu smutno, widząc ją. — Słodka Helga. Boję się, że nie będę mógł zaśpiewać.

— Och, mam nadzieję, że dobrze się czujesz. — Uśmiech dziewczynki trochę zmalał.

Stary Ted westchnął i spojrzał po raz pierwszy na Nain. Nie wyglądał na zszokowanego jej widokiem.

— Jestem zmęczony — powiedział z oczami utkwionymi w kobiecie. — I w bólu.

Nain przez chwilę studiowała go, po czym podsunęła mu swój srebrny kufel. Helga obserwowała to wszystko, odczuwając dziwną chęć wytrącenia go z jego dłoni. Kiedy wypił wino do dna, odstawił puchar z powrotem na ladę.

— Czas iść do domu — powiedziała kobieta.

Mężczyzna przytaknął i ukłonił się Heldze, unosząc swój niechlujny kapelusz, po czym wyszedł z karczmy bez żadnego słowa. Patrzyła za nim jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę, czując jak ogarnia ją nieokreślony smutek.

— Helga! — Krzyk Flossie spowodował, że wołana podskoczyła. — Przynieś nam ciasto!

Odkładając butelkę z winem, udała się do kuchni. Zatrzymała się jednak nagle i zamrugała. Staruszka zniknęła, nie zostawiając za sobą niczego poza mała kroplą czerwonego wina na ladzie.

 

* * *

 

— Już dawno zapadł zmierzch — powiedział Godric, wypatrując przez dziurę w ścianie w kształcie okna. 

— Tak — zgodził się z nim Salazar, siadając na małej, drewnianej ławce. — Może powinniśmy skończyć na ten wieczór i odpocząć?

Rowena szybko się zgodziła, sadowiąc się koło Salazara i wznosząc ogień w palenisku pojedynczym machnięciem różdżki. Helga obserwowała ich jak rozmawiali, przechadzając się i sprawdzając to, co już zrobili. Minął tydzień odkąd zaczęli budować Hogwart i w końcu udało im się ukończyć Wielką Salę. Zaczęli nawet budować korytarze prowadzące do niej i wspaniałe, marmurowe schody, które pozwolą dostać się na każde piętro.

Uśmiechnęła się niosąc w ich kierunku olbrzymią misę z gulaszem - ku wielkiej uciesze Godrica. Siedzieli przed ogniem, jedząc ciężką strawę i rozmawiali o przyszłych planach dotyczących szkoły. Konwersacja za każdym razem ją ekscytowała, mimo, że nie poruszali jej pierwszy raz. Rowena mówiła o zbudowaniu wysokiej aż do nieba wieży, Salazar o głębieniu skał, ku ciemnym, twardym kamieniom, a Godric - ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich - również opowiadał o zbudowaniu wysokiej do nieba wieży, ale - jak im szybko powiedział - tylko dlatego, że chciał mieć dobry widok na las i błonia.

Kiedy zjedli, Salazar wyciągnął do podziału bogatą butelkę drogiego wina. Godric już wstawał po puchary, gdy zatrzymała go Helga.

— Może powinniśmy napić się z mojego kielicha - powiedziała, trzymając z uśmiechem nowy, złoty puchar.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza.

— Wydaje się to dobrym pomysłem, ale… — zaczął wolno Godric — dlaczego powinniśmy wszyscy pić tylko z niego?

— Jesteśmy zmęczeni, a to nas orzeźwi - uśmiechnęła się.

Nikt z nich się nie ruszył. Westchnęła i odebrała Salazarowi butelkę zanim ten miał szansę ją powstrzymać. Nalała zdrową ilość cieszy, mieszając ją ruchem ręki i podała mężczyźnie. Ten uniósł ciemną brew i wolno od niej odebrał naczynie. Obserwowali go w skupieniu. Kiedy przełknął i przerwał picie uniósł głowę, a jego oczy w zaskoczeniu się rozszerzyły, lekki uśmiech wypłynął mu na twarz.

— Helga, to jest… znakomite!

— Jak smakuje? - szybko zapytała Rowena.

— Czuję się… jakoś odnowiony… — odpowiedział Salazar, spoglądając do kielicha.

Godric odebrał mu puchar i upił z niego głęboki łyk. Zamrugał i spojrzał na Helgę.

— Moje siły wróciły! Byłem tak zmęczony, a teraz czuję się, jakbym mógł w jedną noc zbudować zamek!

— Może powinnaś zachować to do następnego ranka, Helgo? — powiedziała z uśmiechem Rowena. Wskazując czarę zapytała: — Mogę?

— Oczywiście.

Helga obserwowała jak jej przyjaciele podają między sobą puchar, śmiejąc się z nowo odzyskanym wigorem. Nie czuła, że jest coś lepszego niż widok jej przyjaciół dogadujących się bez problemu, siedzących tutaj, pośrodku największej przygody, która ich czeka.

Kiedy skończyli jeść, Helga zebrała miski i położyła na stole pustą butelkę po winie. Uśmiechała się, zerkając na puchar trzymany w ręce, gdy głos Salazar zaskoczył ją; ze strachu aż podskoczyła.

— Mogę go zbadać?

Nie potrafiła odmówić, czując dumę, że jej kielich tak bardzo go zaintrygował.

— Oczywiści, proszę — powiedziała podając mu naczynie, obserwując jak bada je w niknącym świetle.

Machnięciem rozświetlił koniec swojej różdżki. Jego blade oczy chłonęły elegancję uchwytów, drobnego, wygrawerowanego borsuka i małych, fioletowych szafirów, które ozdabiały nóżkę kielicha. Spoglądając do środka zmarszczył czoło w konsternacji, na co Helga zdusiła w sobie zarodki śmiechu. Zerkając na nią ponad krawędzią naczynia zapytał:

— Jak to działa? — Kobieta po prostu się uśmiechnęła, powodując tym samym, że Salazar zazgrzytał w irytacji zębami. — Błagam cię… muszę wiedzieć!

Helga zabrała mu z rąk puchar i okręcała go pomiędzy palcami. Nigdy nie potrafiła utrzymać swoich sekretów, ale nie mogła zaprzeczyć, że ten jeden, mówiący o pucharze, chciała zachować dla siebie. Długo nad nim pracowała i dlatego też uważała, że ona jedyna powinna o nim wiedzieć wszystko. Spojrzała na mężczyznę, widząc jak drga mu szczęka. 

— Nie zdradzę ci wszystkiego, ale… powiem, że ten kielich został zrobiony nie tylko dzięki umiejętnościom.

Salazar wpatrywał się w nią, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć w to co mówi.

  
On nie zrozumie, zorientowała się Helga. Dlatego też posłała mu kolejny uśmiech i zamilkła. Salazar nigdy więcej nie pytał.

 

* * *

 

— Ojcze! Ojcze!

Adam uniósł wzrok znad swojego biurka dyrektora w momencie, kiedy obaj jego synowie biegli w jego kierunku. Natychmiast zapomniał o swojej pracy, gdy owinął wokół nich ramiona, a oni w zamian uczepili się jego szat.

— Miło was zobaczyć, chłopcy. Gdzie jest wasza matka?

— Zbiera jagody — zapiszczał Nicholas, wdrapując się po wełnianej tunice ojca. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, podnosząc młodszego go i usadzając sobie na kolanie. Peter jednak nie zwracał uwagi na swojego braciszka, w zamian wpatrywał się w złoty puchar stojący na biurku.

— Co to jest, ojcze?

— Należał do waszej babki — odparł Adam, podnosząc kielich. Oczy Petera rozszerzyły się i wyciągnął dłoń, by dotknąć go swoimi niepewnym, pulchnym palcem.

— Naprawdę, ojcze? To puchar, o którym mówiłeś?

Mężczyzna przytaknął, opierając Nicholasa o swoją pierś i obrócił krzesło tak, aby móc spojrzeć na starszego syna. Przekazał Peterowi puchar, który odebrał go z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

— Co on robi, ojcze?

— Ktokolwiek napije się z niego, nagle odzyskuje całe swoje siły, swoją witalność. Pijący czuje jak ciężar zmęczenia i stresu natychmiastowo go opuszcza.

Peter zamrugał słysząc swojego ojca i ponownie spojrzał na naczynie, by po chwili odłożyć je ostrożnie z powrotem na biurko.

— Babka była bardzo mądra, ojcze.

— Tak, była. — Adam uśmiechnął się, czując jak żal wkrada się w jego serce.

Niedługo później chłopcy uciekli z gabinetu, zachęceni aż za bardzo możliwością zjedzenia świeżo zerwanych jagód. Adam na nich ze smutnym uśmiechem przez okno, gdy biegli przez błonia. Cały czas pamiętał to uczucie, w które wprawił go widok zamku, prawie zbyt dużego, by móc go ogarnąć, gdy po raz pierwszy przekraczał błonia.

— Witajcie, dzieci. Witajcie w Hogwarcie. Jestem Profesor Hufflepuff.

Matka.

Nie przez krew, lecz więź. Osierocona i bez grosza przy duszy, Helga Hufflepuff przygarnęła go i traktowała jak własnego syna.

Adam obejrzał się za siebie spoglądając na drzemiący za nim portret. Siedziała dokładnie w tym samym krześle, co on teraz, a kielich znajdował się dokładnie w tym samym miejscu - zarówno na portrecie, jak i na jego biurku. Podszedł do niego, podnosząc go i sprawdzając.

Gryffindor posiadał swoją odwagę i miecz, Raveclaw - mądrość i diadem, Slytherin - ambicję i medalion.

Jednak z nich wszystkich, to nikt nie potrafił rozgryźć jak działa puchar jego matki.

Magia była złożona i niezwykła. Mężczyzna poprosił czterech uczonych, by przyjrzeli się kielichowi, ale żaden z nich nie mógł go zrozumieć. Jak działał? Wydawało się, że nie było w nim prostego zaklęcia, ale połączony był z cząstką jego matki. Nie było takiego uroku i Adam czuł nieskończoną frustrację przez to. Gdyby tylko ja o to zapytał, zanim umarła.

Jednak mimo wszystko, nie mógł powstrzymać parsknięcia, gdy odkładał gobelin z powrotem na biurko.

Przechytrzyła wszystkich, nawet po swojej śmierci.

Ponownie spojrzał na jej portret. Helga przebudziła się i wpatrywała w niego z psotnymi ognikami w oczach i delikatnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

— Jak cudownie z twojej strony, matko — powiedział samemu się śmiejąc.


	4. Medalion

Krzesło było twarde, z prostym oparciem, jednak ojciec Salazara siedział w nim każdego dnia. 

Gdy Salazar miał siedem lat, ojciec podniósł go i usadził na nim bez słowa wyjaśnienia. Chłopiec zamrugał, zaczynając się wiercić, a stopy zwisały mu nad podłogą. Swoimi lekko pulchnymi palcami chwycił podłokietniki z ciemnego drewna.

Spojrzał na swojego ojca, który stał naprzeciw niego z założonymi na piersi rękami.

— Podoba ci się moje krzesło?

Salazar szybko przytaknął, nie chcąc go urazić. Nieczęsto mógł spędzić czas w gabinecie ojca, nie mówiąc już o siedzeniu przy jego biurku, więc nie chciał przegapić tej okazji.

— Więc jest twoje — zaśmiał się mężczyzna, co samo w sobie było rzadkością. — Jednak jeszcze nie teraz. Kiedy tylko twoje stopy będą mogły dotknąć podłogi.

Salazar zerknął na nie i pomyślał, że czas oczekiwania będzie niemiłosiernie długi.

— Zobacz. — Ojciec położył przed nim ogromny tom. — Chciałem, abyś to zobaczył.

Salazar pochylił się i dostrzegł strony wypełnione nazwiskami. Po chwili mężczyzna przerwał przewracanie kartek, zatrzymując się na ostatniej zapisanej stronie. Jego duży palec wędrował w dół i spoczął na znajomo brzmiącym imieniu.

Salazar Slytherin.

Chłopiec nachylił się jeszcze bardziej, prawie ześlizgując się z krzesła.

— Twoje nazwisko jest ważne, suge gutxi* — Salazar uśmiechnął się na przydomek, który jego ojciec używał tylko okazjonalnie. Wydawało się, że dziś miał dobry humor. — Twoje imię jest nie tylko twoim, ale również moim… — Jego palec przesunął się do Zigora Slytherina — Jak również twojej matki...

Cecily Ashdown

— I mojego ojca...

Itzal Slytherin.

— Rozumiesz? — Mężczyzna bacznie na niego spojrzał.

Salazar przytaknął, zastanawiając się, czy powiedział prawdę.

— Nasze pochodzenie jest wszystkim czym jesteśmy. Bez nazwisk przed nami, nasz świat nigdy zostałby napisany.

Salazar wpatrywał się w swoje nazwisko na papierze pragnąc, aby obok pojawiło się inne. Brat z którym mógłby się bawić — ktoś, z kim mógłby biegać i udawać, że byli diabelskimi czarnoksiężnikami lub odważnymi rycerzami. Albo młodsza siostra, na którą mógłby uważać — ktoś, kogo mógł rozśmieszać swoimi głupimi żarami i jeść czerwone jagody pod stołem, gdzie kucharz nie mógłby ich znaleźć.

Jednak Salazar Slytherin wciąż tkwiło tam samotnie; czarny atrament przeciw kremowej barwie wyniszczonego papieru.

— Pewnego dnia, dopiszesz więcej nazwisk — powiedział jego ojciec, zamykając księgę i odkładając ją z powrotem na półkę. — I twoi synowie po tobie.

Umysł Salazara wirował na myśl o dziesięcioleciach — wiekach! — kolejnych pokoleń Slytherinów, którzy mogliby zobaczyć rzeczy, o których on nawet nie śnił, i którzy mogliby zbierać archiwa, jakich nawet sobie nie wyobrażał.

Ojciec podniósł go i ponownie postawił na podłodze. Jego dłonie spoczęły na ramionach chłopca.

— Nasze pochodzenie jest czymś, co musimy zachować za wszelką cenę. Musisz je chronić, Salazarze.

— Będę, ojcze — odpowiedział, wypychając dumnie pierś.

— Dobrze. — Mężczyzna usiadł przy biurku. — Możesz odejść, suge gutxi.

Salazar zrobił jak rozkazał mu ojciec i opuścił jego gabinet, kierując się w stronę własnego pokoju. Minął księgi, łóżko i kociołek, zatrzymując się dopiero przy drewnianym pudełku na pobliskim parapecie.

Pogrzebał w mokrej trawie i mchu, po czym wyciągnął cienkiego, zaskrońca, którego znalazł dzień wcześniej. Złapał go w swoje małe rączki, gładząc ostrożnie palcem jego grzbiet.

— Ojciec powiedział, że jesteśmy tacy sami - ty i ja. Suge gutxi — szeptem wysyczał. — Mały wąż.

 

* * *

 — Więc… co to jest, Salazarze?

Zapytany zerknął znad swojego kielicha, by zobaczyć wpatrującego się w niego Godrica. Zapadła wokół nich noc i Wielka Sala opustoszała.

Dzieci dawno poszły do łóżek, a Rowena i Helga niedługo po nich, zostawiając ich dwójkę wygodnie usadowionych w ciszy przy jednym z palenisk.

— Co masz na myśli?

— Doskonale wiesz. Nosisz go cały wieczór, czekając aż ktoś z nas zapyta o niego. — Godric w irytacji ugryzł wnętrze policzka.

Nowy i cenny medalion lśnił wokół jego szyi. Salazar uniósł go, studiując i podziwiając jak szmaragdowe S odbijało światło ognia.

— To medalion, Godricu. Symbol rodzinnego dziedzictwa.

— Dziedzictwa? Wydaje mi się, że jest nim twój dwór — odpowiedział mężczyzna, unosząc brew.

— Dwór jest niczym; tylko kamieniem i drewnem. On symbolizuje dużo wspanialszy skarb. — Kręcąc głową, Salazar wpatrywał się w płomienie.

— Niczym poza kamieniem i drewnem? — roześmiał się Gryffindor. — Wielu zabiłoby za twój dwór, stary przyjacielu. — Jego oczy ponownie powędrowały do medalionu. — Musi więc być dla ciebie bardzo drogi.

— I jest. - Salazar zawahał się, ale w końcu zdjął go i podał Godricowi. — Otwórz go.

Gryffindor wpatrywał się ciekawie w medalion, ostrożnie wyciągając rękę, po czym otworzył go i zajrzał do środka. Salazar obserwował go z rozbawianiem, widząc jak na twarzy przyjaciela pojawia się rozczarowanie.

— Kawałek papieru.

— Tak — roześmiał się Slytherin, gdy ramiona drugiego mężczyzny opadły w geście rozczarowania. — Czegoś się spodziewałeś? Kawałka bezcennego diamentu? Pukla włosów veeli**?

— Na pewno czegoś bardziej przejmującego od kawałka papieru. — Godric odwzajemnił uśmiech.

— Wyjmij go.

Opierając medalion o swoje kolano, delikatnie wyciągnął z niego papier i rozłożył go. Wpatrywał się w niego wygładzając o kolano.

— To twoi przodkowie?

— Od momentu spisania drzewa genealogicznego— mówiąc to, samemu zerknął na papier, wodząc wzrokiem po nazwiskach, zaczynając od swojego, przez ojca, dziadka i starsze, aż do ponownego pojawienia się Salazar Slytherin

— Niekończący się cykl? — zapytał Godric, studiując nazwisko przyjaciela.

— Tak.

— Imponujący czar, Salazarze. Musisz mnie tego nauczyć — zagwizdał mężczyzna. Zwinął papier i umieścił z powrotem w medalionie, zamykając go. — Do tego wyśmienity kunszt. Szmaragdy?

— Tak.

— Jest wysokiej jakości, Salazarze — zamruczał, zwracając naszyjnik. — Jednak nie jestem do końca przekonany, co za sobą niesie.

Biorąc kolejny łyk wina odpowiedział:

— Nie zrozumiesz, Godricu. Twój ród...

— Jest tak samo arystokratyczny, co twój — przerwał mu Gryffindor.

— Zgadza się — zaczął ostrożnie Salazar, nie chcąc rozdrażnić lwa. — Jednakże twój ród nie był tak uważnie śledzony, dokumentowany, tak ostrożnie ochraniany...

— Jeżeli mówisz to co myślę, że mówisz… — ponownie przerwał z głośnym sapnięciem.

— Każdy z mojej rodziny miał dziewiczą magię w ich krwi, Godric. Nie możesz temu zaprzeczyć.

— Nie, nie mogę, nawet nie mam ku temu potrzeby. Ale dalej nie potrafię dostrzec, co w tym fakcie jest takiego ważnego — roześmiał się Gryffindor.

— Przyrzekłem swojemu ojcu, że będę to chronił — Slytherin odpowiedział z zawziętością w oczach.

— To jest to co miał na myśli? Pilnować, by utrzymać czystą krew?

Tak naprawdę, Salazar sam nie wiedział. Podejrzewał, że dobrze odgadł jego intencje, ale wiedział też, że równocześnie mógł być pouczony po prostu o ochronę kroniki.

Faktem jest, że każda osoba w księdze była czystej krwi czarownicą lub czarodziejem. Było z dumą zaznaczone przy każdym imieniu. Salazar nie mógł tego zignorować. Nie mógł być również pierwszą osobą, która skalałaby księgę przez wpisanie do niej nazwiska,mugolaków, których Godric witał z otwartymi ramionami.

Dlatego też nie odpowiedział przyjacielowi.

W zamian sucho życzył mu dobrej nocy i wyszedł, kierując się w stronę swoich komnat, z nagle pogorszonym przez przeciwną opinię przyjaciela, humorem.

Gdyby tylko jedno z nich mogło go zrozumieć. Nie czułby się wtedy taki samotny.

 

* * *

 

Medalion ciężko zwisał z jego szyi. 

Z każdym krokiem po nierównej ziemi odbijał się od jego piersi z głuchym uderzeniem. Nie zauważył tego wcześniej, ale podczas swoich przygód miał obok siebie Godrica, który rozpraszał go różnymi opowieściami i żartami.

Mężczyzna zatrzymał się, obserwując swój parujący oddech.

Mile przed nim była pustka, mógł się o to założyć. Nic więcej, tylko delikatnie biała ziemia i zielonoczarne drzewa. Nie był pewien, czy ten widok go koił, czy przerażał.

Gdyby tylko oni tutaj byli...

Nie.

Było na to już zbyt późno i nie było potrzeby, by myśleć o nich teraz, gdy byli tak daleko za nim. I gdy przed nim majaczyła wyglądająca na wygodną karczma, którą pamiętał sprzed paru lat, gdy wraz z Godriciem jednego lata uciekli ze szkoły bez mapy i celu.

Przedzierał się przez zaspy śniegu, zmuszając się do koncentracji na tym co robił, tak by mógł jak najszybciej być jak najdalej od Hogwartu, a nie na przyjaciołach, których za sobą zostawił.

Prawie mu się udało, gdy zatrzymał się nagle przy kolejnym gąszczu krzaków.

Gdzieś po jego prawej stronie był wąż.

Zawahał się chwilę, przed ponownym ruszeniem poprzez śnieg, tym razem w jego stronę. Znalezienie węża tak daleko na północ, szczególnie w srogiej zimie, było bardzo niezwykłe. Odgarnął biały puch, wdzięczny swoim skórzanym rękawicom i znalazł wijącego się gada na mokrym mchu. Schylił się i go podniósł.

— Chodź ze mną, natrix***.

Wąż nie protestował, gdy mężczyzna ostrożnie ułożył go w swojej kieszeni.

Zadowolony z ratunku, wrócił na swój szlak, przedzierając się poprzez drzewa. Jego dłoń instynktownie zacisnęła się na medalionie wokół szyi. Po raz pierwszy od wielu dni był zadowolony, że opuścił Hogwart.

Uśmiechnął się, widząc oślepiający płomień pochodni karczmy, migoczący pomiędzy drzewami. Pomyślał o kawałku papieru wewnątrz swojego medalionu i o krześle ojca z prostym oparciem.

Wąż w jego kieszeni zwinął się ciaśniej.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *tłumaczenie z… baskijskiego :D  
> ** wiem, że po polsku to wila, ale nie uznaję po prostu tej pisowni i zostawiam veela - oryginał.  
> *** gatunek węża trawiastego


End file.
